1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to authentication of an entity that is participating in an electronic communication.
2. Background of the Related Art
It is desirable for one entity to communicate with another entity with confidence that they are communicating with the intended entity. Authentication is the act of confirming the identity of an entity that you want to communicate with. Authentication techniques or protocols may be particularly useful in electronic communications. One such authentication technique includes the use of a password known only by the two entities. During a communication session, an entity must be able to present the password in order to be authenticated. Failure to present the correct password would typically result in a failure of the communication, denial of access to desired information, or a refusal to approve a transaction. Unfortunately, many such authentication techniques require significant prior communications or significant hardware or software infrastructure.